The present invention relates to a wristwatch.
In known wristwatches, a watch body is composed of a barrel which constitutes a wristwatch case and which contains a movement having hands, a glass which is fixed to the front of the barrel through a frame, and a back cover which is mounted on the back of the barrel. The thus-arranged watch body and a watch band are then connected to each other by coupling the band to the respective mounting portions of the barrel which are located opposite to each other through a push-pin.